


Story Telling

by bisexualsinspacee (MelonBiskitQueen)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alforan - Freeform, Angst, Bonding, Coran Week 2016, Gen, M/M, SHEITH - Freeform, and, i have no idea how it turned into angst, is implied - Freeform, is spoken about in past tense, this was honestly meant to be fun and happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8454637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelonBiskitQueen/pseuds/bisexualsinspacee
Summary: Coran Week: Day 2: Boot Camp





	

“Hey Coran. When was this taken?” Keith asked, holding up a picture. Coran looked away from the cryo-pod he was cleaning and to where Keith was leaning against the stairs. He couldn’t see the picture from where he currently was so he made his way to where he was.

“Hmmm, let me see.” Coran said as he took the picture. Now that he could see it clearly he smiled. “This was taken when I earnt my first set of stripes in boot camp.”

“What did you earn them for?” Keith asked.

“I got them for being extremely good at cleaning cryo-pods!” Coran replied.

“Really?”

“Yes really!” He took a seat next to Keith and handed the photo back. “Shortly after accepting them I was transferred to the mechanic program. It was a great day indeed!”

“You must quite a few stories.”

“I do.”

“Mind telling me some?”

Coran looked over to Keith in surprise. “You truly want to hear about boot camp?” Never had he thought that one of the new Paladins would be interested in his stories.

Keith smiled and nodded. “Yeah! It sounds really interesting and perhaps afterwards I could tell you a story or two from my time in the Garrison.”

“Garrison? Is that Earth’s version of boot camp?” Coran asked.

“Yeah, I suppose it is, to a certain extent.”

“Alright, I suppose I could tell you a couple stories. Hmmm, but where to start?” As he thought many memories that he was very fond of came to the front of his mind. It took a little bit of time, but he eventually found the perfect one to tell Keith. “Oh! I know! How about the time I nearly locked my instructor into the engine room of an old ship we were working on.”

“That really happened?”

“It did! I quite embarrassed by the whole thing at the time, but looking back on it, it’s actually very funny.”

“How’d it happen?”

“Well, you see, the ship’s engine room that we were working on was considerably larger than any of the other ships we had. I’d been so consumed into what I was doing that when the time came for lunch I had forgotten they were in there with me!” Coran exclaimed. “You see once the door closed it would lock and you could only unlock it from the outside with a key. Fortunately she had managed to catch up to me before I could shut it.”

“What would’ve happened had you shut it?” Keith asked.

“We would’ve been in quite a bit of bother as she had the only key! I imagine we would’ve had to remove the door in order to get her out!”

“Did you get in trouble?”

“I did not. Once I had explained what had happened and that it was a simple mistake she told me that she understood, forgave me and, like anyone would, told me to make sure it didn’t happen again.” Coran replied. “Now that I’ve told you one of mine, can I hear one of your stories?”

“Okay.” Keith took a deep breath. “It must’ve been a couple of months before the Kerberos mission and I was walking through the cafeteria when I passed this group. They were-uh-” Coran watched as Keith turned his look to the ground and took another breath. This one was shakier than the last. “They were talking about me and Shiro, bad thing you know? I happened to overhear and-” He paused for a moment before continuing. “-and I lost it. He managed to give me a bloody nose before I ended up decking him and splitting his eyebrow open. Shiro managed to arrive and stop it before the injuries became serious.” During his story Coran had watched as Keith seemed to grow more sad as he told it. Keith looked up after he had finished and obviously saw the sadness and concern on his face as he chuckled slightly and straightened his posture. “Guess that wasn’t as funny as yours huh? Sorry for bringing the mood down.”

“I’m guessing the Shiro I and the others have come to know does not remember this?”

Keith nodded “Yeah, you’re right. Now that I think about it I don’t know why I decided to tell it. Suppose I finally needed to get it off my chest.”

“Keith. I understand how you feel. I lost someone to the Galra as well…” Coran trailed off, was he ready to tell?

“With the way you said that I sense you’re not talking about Altea and your family are you?”

Coran laughed. “Indeed I am not. You’re fast.”

“May I ask who?”

“You know what? I don’t think I’m ready to talk about it just yet, but hey! There’s always the chance that something could trigger a memory in Shiro and he’ll remember everything. So don’t give up hope.”

“Thanks Coran.”

“Anytime, now how about we brighten the mood a bit by another one of my stories?”

“Sounds like a good idea!” Coran noticed the relief in Keith’s voice at that the change of subject.

For a while they shared different funny and happy stories until it was time to eat. Before they exited the cryo-pods room they promised that they would do this more often. Especially if there was something that they needed to get off their chests, but didn’t want to tell the others just yet, if ever.


End file.
